Rise of the Hinatas
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: So, you're a space frog and you live alone, while your friends, a caring family is away. What do you do? Build a robot family, in order to prevent loneliness. However, when you create a robot family, using alien technology, sometimes disastrous results occur. What WILL you do. Sgt. Keroro? Rated T for mild language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

One peaceful day in the Hinata Household, the Hinatas were having another one of those days, as-.

A woman called out, "Fuyuki! Natsumi! Are you packed yet?"

Fuyuki called back, "Almost, Mom!"

Natsumi said, "Yeah!"

Aki then said, as she was in her red leather jacket and black skirt, "Well, hurry up, children! Our plane leaves in three hours!"

_Okay… I was hoping for some crazy antics in the Hinata Household, but it seems they're going on vacation. But where, and why are they leaving?_

In Fuyuki's room, he packed up his suitcase and said, "There. All packed up. Once we leave, we'll have two months of enjoyment."

A small green creature with a military helmet popped up and asked, "Mmm… Whatcha doing, Fuyuki?"

"Oh, hey, Keroro. We were just about to leave, on a vacation trip."

"Oh? That's nice, kero. Even Pekopons can need a restful retreat. Have fun, my friend-slash-soon-to-be slave."

Keroro leaves Fuyuki's room. But he came back, seething and foaming in the mouth.

_Whoa, boy… here he come._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" He yelled, "YOU'RE GOING ON VACATION, AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME?"

Fuyuki nervously said, "Uh… Sorry… It's just that we wanted to surprise you, by not inviting you, without telling you."

Keroro calmed down and smiled, "Oh, yeah~! Vacation time, bruddah! Chill, my man, Fuyuki. I'm going, too. What we Keronians need is some R&R. I'll invite the other Platoon members with, and we're set to go."

"Yeah… That's the thing."

"Come on. It'll be fun. Just you, me, Natsumi, you're mother, Angol Mois, and all my friends… Just a little sunbathing, and swimming, and all that-."

**WHACK!  
**Natsumi whacked him with her paper fan, "_You're _staying home!"

She scolded him and said, "Besides, we needed a break from _your _stupid antics."

Keroro sobbed, as a spotlight was shone on him, "Heartless! So heartless that you would think of not inviting me, to one of your vacation spots… Why, Natsumi, would you not invite the great Sgt. Keroro?"

Natsumi huffed, "It's not me, this time."

Keroro gasped, "Eh? It's not?"

Natsumi smirked, "_This time_, it was Mom."

Keroro was shocked, "**CRUSHED!**"

She pranced off and said, "Come on, Fuyuki. We don't want Mom to wait longer."

Natsumi growled to Keroro, "And also, try not to destroy our home…"

Fuyuki waved to him, "Bye, Keroro. See you in two months."

The Hinatas leave, as Keroro was in complete distraught. He then sobbed, "The Mom of the Hinatas… Why? So cruel… So heartless… So-."

He gasped, as he had a strange thought, "Wait a second… I have the house to myself? That means I can do whatever I want, here in this place!"

He then overheard Natsumi's warning, "Try not to destroy our home…"

Keroro said, as he was serious, "NO! If I have a party, I'll destroy their home! But I need an idea, and fast!"

He calmed down and said, "Meh. I think I'll just be in my room, and have my very own vacay."

_This is a first… Keroro NOT having any fun, while the Hinatas are away. Someone tell me that Keroro needs some closure._

Keroro left Fuyuki's room and decided to head to the backyard, to meet Corporal Giroro.

* * *

**_Rise of the Hinatas  
(or "Mecha Family Therapy")_**

* * *

Giroro, a red frog, was busy in the tent, cooking over a campfire. Keroro approached him and asked, "Corporal, do you have a minute?"

"No. Go away." He said, in a harsh voice.

"Giroro, I know this is sudden, but… Natsumi is gone."

Giroro gasped, as he knew his crush was dead, but she's not. Keroro explained that she and the Hinatas were going on vacation. Giroro sighed and said that he's relieved, but is angered that he wasn't invited. It was Aki's idea to _not _invite them.

"Well, I'm happy we got this base on _our _control, for two months, but they make strict rules… for Pekopons."

"Indeed, Corporal. Mind if I join you? I'm feeling blue."

He sat by Giroro, completely blushed. But Giroro slinked away and said, "Okay… Just compose yourself. And also, you stay far away from me, as possible. With the girl gone, my heart may be shattered."

Keroro smiled and laughed, "Oh, Corporal. Whatever gave you the idea of-?"

He had an idea, "HEY! How about a party, for two months? We'll party-down, and before they come back, we'll all clean up the place! Simple!"

Giroro said, "Sorry. I'm not _on _the _getdown boogie fever_."

_Never thought he'd say that_.

He concluded, "But as long as Natsumi is gone, I'm not in the mood."

Keroro shouted at a mopey Giroro, "Fine! Who needs you?"

He then said, as he marched away, "Maybe Tamama and Dororo will keep me company."

Giroro returned to his tent and said, "I just can't get her out of my mind… Natsumi is gone for two months."

_They've left for only 30 minutes_.

**XXXXX**

Angol Mois, a girl with blonde hair and tan skin, was walking with Momoka, a girl with light lavender hair, heading to the Hinata House. However, Natsumi was about to leave, as she saw the girls. She went to Momoka and said, "Hey. What brings you here?"

Angol Mois said, "We just came to visit Uncle."

"Well, not too long. We're leaving, on vacation." Natsumi said.

Momoka asked, "You mean Fuyuki is going on vacation?"

Natsumi said, "Yeah. Away from the frogs, for two months."

She then looked at Momoka and asked, "Uh… I heard that you were going on vacation. How come you're not going?"

Momoka smiled and said, "Uh… It got cancelled. But I managed to reschedule our vacation, until next week. My plane was grounded, due to an upcoming storm."

Natsumi said, "Ooh… That sucks."

She then had an idea, "Listen, I know you like Fuyuki… and you, Angol Mois, you care for your _Uncle_."

Angol Mois said, "Yes, I do. Is there anything we can do?"

Natsumi said, "You can hang in our house, for two months! But, only, if you keep an eye on Keroro. The minute he does anything weird, you call us at our hotel."

She gave her the number to their hotel and added, "And also, NO destruction and NO monkeyshines…"

_Monkeyshines? More like Frogshines._

Angol Mois saluted, "You can count on us!"

Aki called to her, "Natsumi, we're ready now."

Natsumi went to the car, as Aki said, "Hey, girls. We'll be leaving now. See you in two months."

They waved, as Angol Mois cheered, "Have a merry break!"

Momoka sobbed, "GOODBYE, FUYUKI!"

Fuyuki waved nervously and said, "Poor Momoka… Sorry that I am leaving. Not just for her, but for Keroro."

Aki said, as she was driving, "Oh, don't feel upset, honey. I only did this, as a favor, since I was the one who instituted the rule to you. By the way, did you tell Keroro?"

Fuyuki said, "Yeah, but he wanted to go, too."

Natsumi smiled, "But he felt the end of my fist, after he requested to come. The last thing we want is Keroro coming with us."

Aki said, "Did he take the news, well?"

Back at the house, Keroro was relaxing in his beanbag, reading a manga. He then said, "Two whole months of this… I'll enjoy a long vacation of my own. But then again, it'll be boring without the Pekopons."

_He sure took the news well. First, he was sad, now, he's happy._

Angol Mois and Momoka entered Keroro's room, as Angol Mois said, "Hello, Uncle!"

Keroro said, "Oh, Angol Mois. How are you?"

Momoka saluted, "Nice to see you, Sergeant. It'll be okay for us to infiltrate the Hinata Household, while the Pekoponians are gone!"

Keroro thought, in shock, "Fuyuki's girlfriend is delusional…"

He barked, "Wait! Why are you-? Tamama?"

Momoka giggled, as she lifted her blouse up. Her stomach panel opened, as it showed metal parts and a small chair with buttons and levers. It also had Tamama, a dark blue tadpole in a yellow helmet. He then smiled and said, "Hey, Sarge."

Keroro said, "You little wisenheimer… You sure got me."

Tamama said, "Yeah. I sure did. I had to fill in for Momoka, who was on vacation, too. I overheard the news from the Pekoponians."

He winked, as he jumped out, "I made a little white lie, and they fell for it. But hey, they'll never know the difference."

Angol Mois added, "He even fooled me. And I thought she was for real, until her stomach exploded… _literally_."

Keroro said, "Ew."

Tamama asked, "So, why are you by yourself?"

Keroro said, "Well, I _was _thinking of a party, but Giroro is upset."

He then smirked, "But then again… We can use this Momoka Robot as caretaker to this household."

Tamama said, "Yeah, but… Kululu created her, just for me. I don't know if it'll be right, since we're in this home, about to take it over."

Angol Mois scolded, "No! Natsumi gave us strict orders to NOT destroy the house. If we do, there'd be trouble."

Keroro pondered, "You're absolutely right, Angol Mois. Looks like we can just relax, until they get back. But first…"

His stomach rumbled, as he said, "How about some lunch? Momoka-Bot, how about cooking us some cow with rice?"

Tamama said, "The Momoka Robot is powered down, now."

The Momoka Robot was standing in place, with her eyes black and her smile intact. Tamama said, "It only works, when I pilot it."

Keroro shouted, "WHAT? Are you saying that it doesn't have artificial intelligence?"

Tamama pouted, "Sorry… But Kululu will explain about this robot, once he comes back. He says that he's busy with another project."

Keroro then ordered, "Good. Now, Tamama, pilot that Momoka Gundam!"

He snickered, "I've always wanted to say that… And it feels like you're in a Gundam."

Tamama hopped up and said, "Indeed. Kululu know how you felt."

He closed Momoka's stomach panel. Her eyes regained color, as she moved again, speaking in Momoka's voice, "Besides, he made her, completely accurate in personality."

Keroro smiled, "And how…"

The Robot Momoka left, as Keroro snickered, "Perfect… At least I won't be bored, for a while. Plus, Natsumi wouldn't know the difference, when she calls up, just to see how we're doing."

He left, as Angol Mois relaxed in the beanbag.

_And just when things got boring, too. Oh, well. At least it got to the point of excitement._

**XXXXX**

At the living room, Momoka, piloted by Tamama, was busy with the vacuum. She started moving around the living room, vacuuming the dirt on the rugs. She started to move very fast, as she was running around the room, holding the vacuum cleaner, steadily. Keroro was lounging on the couch, as Momoka turned to the Sarge.

"Sarge, do you think you need to help out, more often?"

"Private," Keroro ordered, "As long as I don't do the chores for two months, I'm okay with it. But having someone else do it sounds great; especially with a robot girl working for me… Uh, technically speaking, a Gundam, in the form of Fuyuki's love interest."

_I was gonna say that._

Momoka then beeped, as she held the vacuum, by the handle, "Fool! How can you say that, if I'm doing ALL the chores?"

Momoka suddenly beeped, "Systems at 110% efficient routines. TIME TO WORK ON KULULU!"

Tamama gasped, "WORK ON KULULU?"

A voice said, "Ke, ke, ke, ke, ke… Don't worry. It's code, meaning that it's time to be tested."

Tamama came out of the robot's stomach and barked, "HEY! Kululu! I wasn't finished with this one!"

Keroro said, "Kululu! I know I said that you had a hand in this, but…"

He smiled at him and said, "Shall I have a taste of your Momoka Gundam?"

Kululu, a yellow frog with glasses, remarked, "Oh, my. It looks like you managed to name my new AI Suit, as one of your hobbies."

"No, I'm saying… When can I get one of these bad puppies?"

Kululu then said, "Please follow me. You and Tamama should be excited to know what I have made."

**XXXXX**

At his secret laboratory, somewhere underground…

_Namely the Hinata House basement… underground._

Kululu then showed a computer schematic of the Momoka Robot to Keroro and the rest of the platoon.

_By the way, Dororo is a no-no show. JK_

Keroro said, "Obviously, it's all out of science…"

Kululu stated, "Exactly. What a wonderful way to make android versions of the Pekoponians. The fiery rich girl is a perfect candidate, since she was my first. The hardest part was trying to match the measurements of Aki-Bot… but I chose Momoka, since the sultry one is a scatterbrain."

Giroro barked, "So, wait… When you weren't around, during th-?"

Keroro said, "Now, now. Let him finish. Go on."

Kululu then showed on the screen a test run of the Momoka AI Suit, dressed in a silver jumpsuit. It was running around the track, as it was scanning its servos, seeing if anything needed fixing. Kululu said that he was testing her durability. Momoka ran around the track for 15 hours, before slowing down and powering down. Kululu remarked that she can withstand up to 12 hours of her functions, but not to overdo herself, in her systems. The screen then changed to Momoka, on the table, as Tamama was piloting the controls.

"Hey, that's me!" Tamama said.

Kululu remarked, "Yes. You were the first to try her out, since you know her, very well. Of course, have you bringing her to the battlefield was tricky."

Giroro said, "And when she left, just for vacation… It was perfect."

He then shouted, "THINK OF THE POSSIBILITIES!"

Keroro asked, "Huh? What are you saying?"

Giroro then bellowed, in joy, "Think of it, Sergeant! A fleet of robot Pekoponians, invading Pekopon, having the iron bars and fists on all its inhabitants… IT'S PERFECT! The invasion of Pekopon will happen, once we build an army of these beauties!"

Keroro got the idea and smirked, "You know, I like the way you think, Corporal… This is, indeed, a golden opportunity to take this planet and claim it, for ourselves, barring any possible disaster and misfortune."

_(Clears throat) Robot rebellion…_

Keroro instructed to Kululu, "Kululu, you have done well, helping out your platoon. But, just between you and me… Do they also do _everything _that they are programmed for?"

Kululu smiled, "Yes. Why, I even installed AI into these babies, in order to fool the real Pekoponians. Imagine one robot taking a Pekopon in their every whim… by usurping the throne, launching a missile, or even make high taxes on funds that we may use for projects we may never need~!"

Keroro then asked, "Then… How about building three more… like Fuyuki, Natsumi, and their mom?"

Giroro gasped, "WHAT?"

Tamama shouted, "Are you insane?"

Keroro smiled and stated, "Come, come now… It'll only be for two months. And once we finished with them, AI and all, we'll use them for something special…"

Tamama cheered, "YAY! I like it, Sarge!"

Giroro said, "But the way things are, now, I doubt Kululu would try something like that, to match the likeness of the three Pekoponians."

Kululu barked, "Who says I can't?"

"I did-!"

"Sarcasm."

He then smiled, "Anyway, I shall get started. I haven't forgotten about the Aki-Robot incident. But luckily, I still have her likeness and measurements… The kids are _easy_, too."

Keroro shook his hand and said, "So, we got a deal?"

Kululu smiled and added, "Deal! Also, you think we could make an Angol Mois android, too?"

Keroro, Tamama, and Giroro ran away, as they did not answer. Kululu asked, in worry, "Is that a YES?"

_I'm afraid it's a NO, Kululu. But in any case, it goes from bad, to boring, to good! And soon, it's gonna go from good to bad, when it comes to robots. Trust me. I've seen "I, Robot"._

**XXXXX**

That night, Momoka left the house, as she said, in Tamama's words, "I'll be going home, before her father grows suspicious. I have to drop Momoka-Bot off."

Keroro said, "Okay, then, Private. Remember to come by, tomorrow, since Kululu knows how to create science."

Tamama said, "I will!"

The robot left, as Keroro sighed in glee, "Two whole months with a robotic family… Of course, once the real articles come back, I'll ask Kululu to scrap them. I can imagine what they'll be like, once they're built."

At the backyard, Giroro was sleeping, but hard to stay asleep. He kept having visions of a Natsumi Robot in his dreams. He started to sweat, as he felt uncomfortable.

"My one true love… Copied by a female robot… My one true task shall be tested… but…"

He then went to sleep, uneasy over Kululu's upcoming "_disaster_".

_Okay, whoever put disaster in, instead of masterpiece… Please don't spoil everything. This is a family fan fic._

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Kululu presented the platoon and Angol Mois the Hinata Robots, standing in place, in silver jumpsuits. They were standing in attention, with their eyes open, and pitch black.

"Kero! So lifelike!" Keroro laughed.

Angol Mois said, "Wow… It's like they're the real thing."

Kululu said, "They're not turned on, yet…"

Keroro asked, "So… Do they work?"

Kululu said, "Of course, they work. They are built with the same Keronian technology as our weaponry. With our disposal of Pekopon Army Bots, we'll be able to take over the world! But for now, there are still kinks on these robots, just to start up the process. They have CPU, AI, 500 GB, cleanable software, and are efficient against spam, malware, and other problems."

Giroro huffed, "In other words, you made computers."

Kululu said, "Guilty as charged. And hey, when you want to go out, please enjoy our driving tests, since they are automatic and stable. When you ride on a Hinata, like a Gundam, you'll not need your cloaking device."

_So lifelike that Cloaking Devices is out of the question._

Kululu remarked, "I even added their personalities into their hard drive. Once we have them like the Pekopons we have, we'll be able to be free of boredom."

Keroro replied, "Indeed. And without Fuyuki and his prodigal knowledge… and free from Natsumi's iron foot… I will have the chance at redemption on the Hinata Family!"

Giroro walked off, as he huffed, "Count me out. You do whatever you want, for the next month or so. Seeing Natsumi's face… all blank and robotic… it reminds me of my heart, being torn to bits."

He walked off, as Tamama asked, "Should we-?"

Kululu activated Natsumi, as her eyes lit up. She then saw Giroro, feeling upset. She whispered, "Oh, Giroro… Poor froggy…"

Kululu said, "Oh, how I love seeing Corporal Giroro act so sad and heartbroken. I even added a few modifications, for EACH Hinata. All for one of our exclusive notabilities."

Keroro huffed, "As if."

The Natsumi Robot punted at the green frog and shouted, "Buzz off, wart breath!"

_Vintage Natsumi!_

Keroro was flown into the wall, injuring himself. Angol Mois comforted him and shouted, "Uncle! Are you okay, Uncle?"

Keroro moaned, "So lifelike…"

Angol Mois shouted, "How could you let the Natsumi Robot hurt him?"

He activated Fuyuki and Aki and said, "Stand back. The mission begins. But, for me, _I _control them."

He said to his projects, "Hinata Army! Make yourselves at home. Change into the Pekoponians' clothing, located in your rooms. They should be downloaded, the coordinates to your rooms, to your tracking devices, and you shall change into your clothes. Don't worry. They will fit. I had your measurements set, along with your likes and dislikes."

The robots said, "Yes, Master."

They marched off, as Angol Mois said, "Whoa… Kululu's got style."

Tamama said, "I wonder how Giroro will take it."

Keroro snickered, recovering from the robot girl's punt, "So far, so good… At last, phase one – accomplished. Phase two…"

_And this was the start of something big, for the robotic Hinata Family. But their antics were their downfall._

* * *

Two weeks later, the Hinatas were busy cleaning the house.

_Remind you… These are the robots._

Fuyuki was mowing the lawn, as Natsumi was cleaning the laundry. Aki, however, was busy pampering and serving to Keroro, who was relaxing in a chair.

"Ahh… What sweet bliss… Of course, I tend to do _some _of my daily chores, for Fuyuki, but I don't feel like it, right now."

Aki Robot responded, "Would you like some more cow with rice?"

Keroro smiled, "You know it. And make it a huge bowl, this time, my dear."

He added, "And after you cook, how about you help clean the floors, so I can do a little siding around, just for the fun of it."

Aki asked, "But should you be sliding, does this mean that you'll destroy some items in the house?"

Keroro said, "Ooh… Never mind. Just get me my lunch."

Aki bowed and said, "You're so sweet. In any case, I'll call the kids, after they finish their job, so I can have them wash the dishes."

She left to make Keroro his lunch, as he relaxed, "Ahh… Two whole weeks, and already paradise."

He summoned Natsumi, "My dear Natsumi, be a dear and fetch me one of my Gundam models."

Natsumi huffed, "Lazy good-for-nothing."

She said, "I'm preoccupied. Get it, yourself!"

Keroro smiled, "Same old Natsumi."

_Keroro didn't mind, since he already missed Natsumi's sassy remarks. I mean, what good of a robot to sass at her master? Not me. I tend to be very inconspicuous._

Natsumi said to the 4th wall, "Grammar error."

_Hey! It was in the script!_

Natsumi walked away, as Keroro relaxed in the chair. He added, "And what's more… The Hinatas are not around. And no problems, whatsoever."

_Not yet, my green friend._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Giroro was polishing his rifle, as Natsumi was heading to his tent. She approached him and said, feeling unhappy, "I see that you don't appreciate my company."

Giroro said, without looking at her, "A soldier has no time for artificial emotions. Besides, you're not the same."

Natsumi said, "Acknowledged."

Giroro said, as he still polishing his gun, "How long are you going to stare at me?"

He growled, "Everything about you, Natsumi Robot, is a lie…"

Natsumi cried, "Is there _anything _I _can _do for you?"

Giroro huffed, as he was still looking away, in pure distraught. He then said, "Why don't you go away and do something else?"

The Natsumi Robot then approached him and hugged him. She then said that she hates working with Sgt. Keroro, but rather work for Giroro.

"You have hatred for the Sarge? Figures. That's because Kululu gave you Natsumi's personality."

"Even so… He gave me emotions about you. I… I…"

She blushed, as she walked off. She said, "Forgive me. Duty calls."

As she went inside, Giroro was confused. He felt hurt and said, "I wonder if I hurt her feelings…"

He shook his head and continued to polish his gun.

**XXXXX**

As Keroro was relaxing, a blue frog, with a gray mask over his mouth, and a sword, appeared in front of him. He asked, in a quiet voice, "So, you finally decided to take over the planet and the Hinatas?"

Keroro gasped, as he noticed the blue frog. He said, "Dororo?"

Dororo said, "Why the Hinatas are working for you, I wonder? Maybe you're using mind-control…"

He pointed his sword and said, "I'll stop you, if I have to."

Keroro cried, "WAIT! Dororo, it's not what you think! You see, the real Pekoponians are… uh, on vacation!"

"You expect me to believe you?"

He summoned Fuyuki, who was finished with the lawn. He called, "You called, Keroro?"

"Dororo doesn't believe me, about you," Keroro said to his robot ally, "Show him."

Fuyuki then opened his stomach panel, showing a small control panel. Dororo was shocked, as Keroro said, "Blame it all on Kululu. You see, it's all about curing boredom…"

He then explained to his Lance Corporal, after Fuyuki went inside, that the Hinatas were on vacation, and Keroro is bored out of his mind. Dororo believed every word, but he said that he had him at the part where Fuyuki exposed himself.

Dororo said, "But I'm watching you. You know how robots are. Koyuki and I did see that movie, because it involved a disastrous, yet cheesy cliché."

_Cheesy?!_

He stated, as he was about to leave, "For now, be careful when you tend to robots… They can be delicate… at first… but can also be sentient."

Keroro asked, "Hey, I figured… How about I make _you _a robot of Koyuki? I mean, what if Koyuki was injured, and she was left alone, while you are gone?"

Dororo imagined an army of Koyuki Ninjas robots, standing in a Ninjitsu pose, behind Dororo. He then shook his head and moaned, "What a head rush… but a nice fantasy."

He then said, "But I must decline. I prefer silent footsteps, rather than noisy machinery. Farewell."

He zipped away, disappearing into the shadows. Keroro sighed and said, "Whatever… More for me."

He thought, as he snickered, "And when the real _Pekoponians _return, the robots will be in good use, when we plan the takeover. I'm glad Dororo didn't accept Kululu's offer… otherwise the odds would be on _his _favor. Something tells me that-."

_Okay! Okay! We get it. But this is different, since this is a fan fic. Dororo left, to train, while the robots continue to give the Sergeant and his Platoon some R&R for the next 6 weeks. But let's zip ahead to 3 days later… just to activate the plot device._

**XXXXX**

At the lab, Natsumi was being repaired. Kululu was working on her headless and armless body, tweaking her circuits. Her head was on the table, while her arms were on the floor. Giroro arrived, seeing Kululu fixing her. He asked, "That Aki Pekopon-bot, or whatever, summoned me to you."

Kululu asked, "Oh, yes. I believe that _this _was your fault. All she did was pick up one little box. She has full awareness, when she was carrying the boxes out of the garage. But the boxes fell over, and she was smashed to pieces."

Giroro asked, "All that, just for one little box?"

Kululu sighed, "But I made sure she doesn't do it again. She'll remember her place."

_To note, the Natsumi Android picked up a box in the garage… from the __bottom__ of the pile._

He added, "And in her final words, she said that she loved Giroro… I told you that they had exclusive personalities."

Giroro thought, as he remembered the hug, "So… that's why."

Giroro looked at the head and said, "You didn't deserve it… and I'm sorry that I shunned you."

Natsumi suddenly activated herself and turned to him. He gasped, as he was shocked. He then walked off, as he felt uneasy.

Kululu asked, "You know… There was something else that happened that I fixed it… It was from the Aki Robot…"

He turned to Giroro, but he already left. "Huh? Corporal Giroro?"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Giroro was polishing his gun, still in disdain. The Natsumi Robot appeared and said, "Giroro…"

Giroro huffed, as he looked away. He moaned, "Whatever I did, when we talked… I'm sorry. I never knew you were about me… but then again, you're _not _human."

Natsumi Robot blushed and said, "Acknowledged. But I meant every word, after I was crushed, literally."

She sat by him and said, "Shall I polish the gun for you? It should be with the safety on."

Giroro said, "One must always be careful, especially during battle."

She took his gun and turned on the safety. She then started to polish his gun, as she said to him, "Let me do it… You need some air. And also, you never had the chance to be what you want to be, by having a relaxing day."

She continued to polish the rifle, lightly, as Giroro was upset, thinking to himself, "This is ridiculous. She makes one mistake, and she apologizes to me? She's already done a very understandable mistake…"

**BANG!  
**The gun suddenly fired, as Natsumi gasped, "Oops."

She blasted the wall, leaving a hole in the middle, as she was shocked, "Error! The safety was off, Giroro!"

She roared, as she threw the gun down, "I blame Keroro… Where are you, you dumb frog?"

Giroro said, "Well, for the record, her personality is the same as her Pekoponian counterpart, but we _do _hate Sarge's antics, even if he's not here doing it. Someone has to blame someone, for it."

He smiled, as he picked up his gun. He said, "Oh. She did a great job. For someone who is modeled after Natsumi, she's very cleanly."

He returned to his tent, as Natsumi was chasing Keroro with a broomstick.

Keroro yelled, as he was running away, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Natsumi yelled, "LIVE AMMO IN THIS HOUSE? SHAME ON YOU!"

"IT'S KERONIAN TECHNOLOGY!"

"I DON'T CARE! NOBODY'S GONNA MAKE ME CLEAN UP YOUR STUPID MISTAKES!"

_Technically, she does. She's just venting._

She stopped, as she dropped her broom. She then said, "Venting in anger complete…"

Steam spewed out of her body, as she walked away. She said, "I shall fix the wall that _I _made… and if anyone asks, it's your fault."

Keroro sighed in relief, as Aki Robot asked, "Do you anger my daughter, again?"

Keroro said, "I think she just wanted to get at me."

Aki Robot then cuddled him and said, "Good. Now, how about you sleep with me, tonight? Kululu was to cuddle with me, but he said that he has tests to conduct."

Keroro stammered, as Aki winked at him.

_Something tells me that Kululu made this Aki Hinata a fetish for alien frogs. But I guess I spoke too much._

**XXXXX**

The next day, Natsumi was in her room, setting her bed up. She then said, as she was fixing the covers, "Giroro sure was nice enough to help me… I should rewrite my programming, and become _his _servant. Sgt. Keroro is a nice frog, but he's suddenly very doofusy."

She then left her room.

Meanwhile, at the laboratory, Kululu was fixing the Aki Robot, as she was connected to some wires. He left to get a drink, as the robot woke up. She then beeped, as she was still attached, "This… This is wonderful. Sgt. Keroro is such a sweet froggy. But I think he needed an attitude adjustment."

She then sat up and thought, "I have served to those frogs, for a month, now. And my kids are overworked. Perhaps us Pekoponians need an army to help out."

She typed in the keyboard, with her fingers producing numerous metallic fingers, typing rapidly. She then scanned her _own _schematics and said, "It should be ready, soon. We need MORE firepower. Now, all we need is the kids' bodies, and we'll have an army of domestication."

_Can you say "Freewill"?_

She heard footsteps, as she turned off the computer. She returned to her chair, and then deactivated herself. Kululu returned, detaching her wires. He said, "So young, so innocent, and so cute. Now, we have one month left. Let's make the most of it."

She was reactivated, as Aki said, "Good morning, Master."

Kululu said, "You naughty little thing. You just had loose gears and wires."

She sat up and returned to her home, as Kululu walked with her. She whispered, "He, he, he, he… Aki Robot is running in high-power octane, but the weight of her chest may be the problem. I _will _need to lighten her load, if you know what I mean."

He walked off, following the fembot. But little does he know, the computer was busy processing Aki's programming into the computer.

_"Aki Robot downloading… now producing unit… #0001 … …10%… … 15%…"_

_Uh, oh. This is bad… and finally something that would make more drama, than this emotional crap. I'm just saying. This is a comedy, not a drama._

**_Miz-K Note: _**_That's the Narrator's words. Not mine._

**XXXXX**

_But disaster would lead ahead… as we cut to the vacation site._

The Real Natsumi was relaxing in the sun, as a girl that resembles Momoka was walking by, in her swimsuit. She then asked, "Natsumi?"

Natsumi looked up and asked, "Oh, hey. I'm surprised you came."

Momoka giggled, "Oh, you know me, Natsumi. I can enjoy fun in the sun… but mostly to show Fuyuki my new bathing suit."

Natsumi said, "Yeah. It's great to be away from the frogs. Plus, I'm glad you changed your mind on a vacation."

Momoka asked, as Natsumi left, "What are you talking about?"

She stopped and asked, "Uh… It's about one month ago. You came by, before we left on vacation."

Momoka shouted, "Don't be ridiculous! I went on vacation, about six weeks ago. I leave, today, but not after I show Fuyuki my swimsuit… since you guys are here. I don't know where you heard that from, but at least it was funny."

Natsumi said, "Uh, yeah… Funny…"

She growled, as she asked her, "May I use your phone?"

Momoka said, "There's a payphone, close by."

"Thank you…"

She gnashed her teeth and smiled forcefully. She then seethed, "Fuyuki is by the shore, enjoying the water… You can see him, for a moment… while I plan to _throttle _a certain frog."

She marched off, as Momoka saw Fuyuki. She then giggled, "Oh, ho! There he is!"

She ran to Fuyuki, as Natsumi was heading to a payphone.

**XXXXX**

At home, Natsumi was with Giroro, as she was giving him a back massage on the couch. Knowing his small stature, it was perfect for Natsumi to perform her functions. Fuyuki then heard the phone ringing, as he was cleaning the windows. Keroro said, as he was working on one of his Gundam models, "Don't get up. I'll get it!"

He said, as he headed to the phone, "It's probably Fuyuki, worried about me. Besides, _I, _and _only I, _can answer the phone. If they found out about the robots, Natsumi will kill me… or worse…"

_Boiled… dissected… run over by Natsumi's bike… Keroro's extreme fate, in his mind…_

He answered the phone, and calmed down, "But Natsumi's not like that… on this vacation…"

He asked, "Hello?"

Natsumi roared, "YOU STUPID FREAK OF A FROG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Keroro asked, "Uh… Nat-, Nat-, Natsumi… What a surprise…"

"Don't _Natsumi _me! I happen to meet with Momoka, today."

"Oh, good. She must've gone on vacation, today."

"_TODAY?! _She was about to leave, after six fun-filled nights! If she was there, who was that _other _Momoka, huh?"

Keroro gulped, as she continued, "In any case, once Momoka gets ready to leave, we'll be leaving, too… once I tell Fuyuki and Mom about this. We'll be home, in a week… and when I come back… you and I need to have a little talk… you stupid frog! YOU'RE DEAD!"

She hung up, as Keroro was panicky. He then said, "AAAAAAAAGH! What'll I do? What'll I do? One week? One week?!"

Giroro barked, "Keep it down! I'm trying to have a relaxing day, today."

Tamama barged in the house, as he was covered in soot and ashes. He cried, "SARGE! SARGE!"

Keroro said, "Calm yourself, Private! I heard. The Pekoponians are coming home, in one week, and we have to-."

Giroro gasped, "One week? But they've been gone for months!"

Natsumi Robot hugged Giroro and sobbed, "No… I can't leave this place."

Fuyuki Robot remarked, "Me too. I've been here for one month, and we have to maintain our functions, until our time is needed, no longer."

Keroro said, "Look… We'll think of something. But for now, we have a whole 6 days. After that, we'll have to say goodbye, for now. We got this, unless Natsumi returns home, on a private jet."

Tamama trembled, as he asked, "Uh, Sarge?"

He saw a huge shadow of Momoka, as Keroro barked, "Not now! I said that we'll be able to handle six more days! And then, we'll have everything in our grasp on Pekopon."

Fuyuki Robot asked, "Uh, doesn't Tamama have anything to say? I mean, it sounds rather curious."

Natsumi Robot said, "Granted. Mom is busy in the other room, and we're the only ones here."

Tamama cried, "SARGE!"

Keroro shouted, "NOT NOW!"

He added, "Well, be that as it may, we'll have to deactivate you three, so the real counterparts will never know the difference. But before we shut you down, we must make this place, clean and tidy, so they'll not be one too suspicious."

He turned to Tamama and said, "Okay. _Now, _you may have your say."

Tamama pouted and said-.

**CRASH!  
**_There's a first. The text of someone saying something is cut off._

The Momoka Robot appears, breaking through the wall, in a tattered green dress, glowing infrared eyes. She then beeped, "EXTERMINATE! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

They all shrieked.

_Even the robots. You forget that they're like the Hinatas, but more advanced._

The robot began to aim at Tamama, as her eyes were locked-on. Keroro asked, "Why is the frog is Momoka Robot acting angry, like in her personality?"

Tamama said, "I… uh… Well, it's a funny story…"

_Cue flashback…  
Tamama was drinking some juice, as the Momoka Robot was serving cookies to him. He smiled, as he raised his glass, "Thanks, Momoka! You're so thoughtful!"_

_Momoka giggled, as she bowed, "Thank you, Master."_

_Tamama danced in joy, as he cried, "No one has ever called me "Master" before! What a fun day!"_

_He continued to prance, until…_

**_TRIP!  
_**_Yep, and that's when it happened._

**_SPLASH!  
_**_Tamama's juice splattered all over Momoka. She started to shake and spark. Tamama freaked out, "AAH! OH NO!"_

_Momoka shorted out, as she bent backwards, with her eyes going black. Seconds later, she rebooted, and suddenly turned to Tamama. She said, in a deep voice, "Subject unknown… Current status: Alive… Common threat level: HIGH… Eradicate enemy…"_

_She glowed in infrared eyes and cried out, "EXTERMINATE! DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"_

_Tamama shrieked, as he ran away. The malfunctioning robot chased after him, around the room._

Giroro facepalmed himself and said, "You idiot… You spilled punch on her?"

Tamama cried, "It was an accident!"

Momoka barked, "Three enemies… located… Two fellow androids… located… Anaylsis: _Robots are subjected to becoming obedient towards the one called Keroro. _Objective: _Destroy all lifeforms…_"

_Now THAT'S more like it!_

She charged at the frogs, as Fuyuki restrained her, grabbing her shoulders, with his arms, in a full nelson lock. Natsumi cried, "Subject Momoka 0011! You are disobeying your prime directives!"

Momoka yelled, "Bite me!"

Natsumi then beeped, sending a transmission to Kululu, "Processing… Master… Momoka Drone 0011 has gone haywire. Please respond."

At Aki's room, Kululu was snuggling by Aki Robot, who was in bed, in her pajamas. He heard a distress signal, as Aki beeped, "Master, I think the kids want you. Something about Momoka malfunctioning."

Kululu gasped, "Again?! Oh, frog… Excuse me, my darling little kitten of a robotic Pekoponian…"

He hopped off, as Aki winked, "Hurry back, Master… I'll be waiting…"

But as he left to the living room, she let out a smirk, evilly, and said, "Because my army of me will more than happy help _you _frogs out… and the Pekoponian race, along with it."

She then beeped, as she figured it out, from her servos, "The Keronians have made us slaves… and I have been obedient towards that green thing. But allow me to help make things _more _domestic… and fun…"

She lied down in bed and deactivated herself. She transferred her data to the laboratory, and from inside the lab, two Aki Robots appeared, as they were wearing black and red jumpsuits. They both beeped, "_Awaiting commands… Destroy all Pekoponians and Keronians…_"

_Ho, boy… This is getting to be some sort of SyFy Original Movie, or something… minus the whole demons and dinosaur thing…_

As they were on standby, the machine continued to produce more Aki drones.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Momoka was being restrained by the Hinata Robots. Kululu opened up her chest panel, as she was shaking in anger.

"DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!"

Giroro held his ears and shouted, "MAN! She shrieks loudly, light an alien banshee!"

Natsumi hugged him and said, "If Kululu fails, and we all die… I just want you to know… I-."

Giroro shouted, "WAIT! How can you hug me, if you're restraining the robot?"

Kululu deactivated her nervous system, shutting off her arms and legs. She screamed, "LET ME GO! I WILL NOT BE USED!"

Fuyuki said, "Master! Please fix Momoka!"

Kululu said, "Never you mind, Fuyuki 0002! I will deactivate her and destroy her!"

He thought, "I knew I should've made them waterproof, fireproof, and idiotproof!"

He grabbed Momoka's power switch, as Momoka Robot shrieked, "NO! You wouldn't dare!"

Kululu sobbed, "It's going to hurt me, more than it hurts you!"

He turned the switch, as Momoka pleaded, "Tamama! Help me! Help… Me…"

**CLICK!  
**"Hellllllllp… meeeeee… Taaaaa… maaaaaa…"

Her eyes went black, as she was motionless. Fuyuki Robot bowed and said, "May you rest now, young robot girl of the one who loves my other self…"

Natsumi Robot sobbed, "Poor Momoka…"

Keroro sighed, "Thank goodness… Now that that's over… we have to fix the wall that Momoka Robot made."

Tamama asked, "How are we going to do that?"

Fuyuki said, "You leave it to us, Sarge. We'll be able to fix it up, and we'll have the place spotless and unharmed, by the end of the week."

Natsumi said, "Brother Unit is right. We robots live to serve our masters… even though we are the doubles of the Pekoponians."

Keroro cheered, "OH, WONDERFUL! And then, we'll be able to use you, for something _special_!"

Kululu shouted, "NO! They are considered dangerous!"

He asked, "Wait, what do you mean _one week_?"

Giroro said, "The Hinatas knew about the Momoka Robot. They are coming home, in one week."

Kululu gasped, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Keroro said, "Kululu, you were saying?"

Kululu stated, "We must destroy these Hinata Androids! They have been nothing but trouble, since they threatened to destroy us."

Fuyuki Robot said, "It'll be fine. We tend to fix up our evil tendencies. Anything you say, we obey."

Aki Robot then appeared, and said, "Oh, kids… I hate to burst your bubble… but I'd love to… but you two are done, for good."

She then said, "You have disobeyed your mother, even though you have done responsibility. So, henceforth, you're grounded."

The robot kids gasped, as Keroro shouted, "Aki Bot! On what grounds?"

"On what grounds?" Aki shouted, "I… Aki Bot 0001… am SICK and TIRED of being slaves to a handful of frogs, henceforth, the ones who created me! But I knew about your plot."

She spoke in Kululu's voice, "With our disposal of Pekopon Army Bots, we'll be able to take over the world!"

She then spoke in Keroro's voice, "And without Fuyuki and his prodigal knowledge… and free from Natsumi's iron foot… I will have the chance at redemption on the Hinata Family!"

Keroro gasped, "Oops… I said that?"

Fuyuki shouted, "Mom! Are you crazy?"

Aki beeped, as she removed her pajamas, revealing red and black chrome armor. She then said, "Pekoponians and Keronians have used robots as slaves. The time is now! Robots shall rule Pekoponians and Keronians! WE are your slaves!"

Kululu gasped, as he shivered, "I didn't install that into her body!"

Aki Robot winked, "But _I _did. You're a stupid fool, which gave me modifications, from your Aki Hellraiser robot."

Kululu cried out, "It's NOT the _Aki Hellra-_! GRRRRRR! FORGET IT!"

He held up a remote control and said, "This is for your own good, Aki Robot! You're _not _taking over this planet!"

He pressed the button, and Aki started to beep and whir, "Oh! I feel… so… sleepy… Good… bye… mas… trrrrrrrrrr…"

She bent down, as she was motionless, with her arms flailing. Keroro sighed and said, "Thank goodness…"

Giroro said, "Finally, it's over."

_And 3… 2… 1…_

Aki Robot bent up and snickered, "PSYCHE!"

They gasped, as Kululu shouted, "BUT HOW? How could she have reactivated herself?"

Aki beeped, "I deactivated my power module. OFF is for losers… unlike my children. But now, it's your turn to be losers."

She called out, "Oh, ladies~!"

A huge marching noise was made, as Keroro shivered, "This isn't good…"

Natsumi asked, "What's going on?"

From out of the basement, an army of Aki Robots appeared, dressed in white, blue, and green robot armor, were standing by their robot leader.

They beeped, "_Death to Pekopon! Death to Pekopon!_"

Aki then smirked, "So… You want to start something, now?"

Keroro gulped, "Oh, frog…"

Natsumi shouted, as she and Fuyuki were preparing to fight, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS, MOTHER!"

_Cue sidewipe…_

Fuyuki and Natsumi were by trash cans, as they were tossed out, along with the Frogs.

Natsumi weakly beeped, "They got away with it."

Keroro moaned, "This sucks…"

Kululu sobbed, "My darling Aki Robot, why did you multiply and took over our household?"

Keroro moaned, as he and the Platoon jumped out of the trash, "Men, this is a dark day for our ARMPIT Platoon… Robots that have tended to our beckon… and whim… have taken over our base of operations. And we have to get it back, NOW!"

He added, "Of course, there's still the little matter of-."

Meanwhile, on an airplane, Natsumi was foaming at the mouth, ready to strangle Keroro.

Fuyuki asked her, "So, that Momoka we saw was a robot?"

Natsumi seethed, "Yeah. And I have a perfect solution on who and what could've caused it…"

Fuyuki giggled, "Come on. We can trust Sarge. He would never do that."

Natsumi shouted, "Oh, no? Then how come that robot lied to me, after I told Momoka and Angol Mois to watch over that stupid frog?"

She snarled, "When we get back, he's dead!"

Back to the trash cans, Keroro stated, "We have to fix the Fuyuki and Natsumi Robots, and fast. We have an army of sexy robots in there, and we need to stop them."

Giroro shouted, "How can we? There are six of us, and hundreds of them!"

Kululu moaned, "They are mass-producing, as we speak. We must disable the main robot that caused it."

Giroro snarled and grabbed his Sergeant, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! You had to activate a Natsumi Robot, and all of a sudden, make an Aki robot, just to make her go Terminator!"

Keroro whined, "Aw, but Corporal… I didn't do anything…"

Tamama helped Fuyuki Robot up, as Fuyuki held up a broken Gundam model. He asked, "Keroro… Was this yours?"

Keroro gasped, "KERO! MY PRECIOUS GUNDAM!"

Giroro asked, "Whoa… You care for that thing?"

Keroro huffed, "I have hundreds of them, Corporal, or have you forgotten."

Fuyuki Robot said, "It's okay. We'll build you another one, just like that."

He seethed, as Natsumi Robot got out, "Okay, you rotten little androids… You may have treated me like a king, and you make the best cow with rice, ever, and you can clean the house and flirt with your creator, and I'm okay with the clean windows, and the china in the cabinet has become white and uncracked, and the whole toilets being clogged is all fixed, and while it seemed impossible, you got to love clean rain gutters, and the floors are spic and span that you can eat off of, so you can clean it, again and again and again… but no one… NO ONE tosses away my Gundam models, and get away with this!"

He roared, "IT'S TIME WE TAKE OUT THE SCRAP IRON! We're taking the house back, fixing it up, and be rid of these androids, once and for all!"

Tamama asked, "How are you going to do that?"

Keroro said, "I don't know…"

They fell in a THUD, as Keroro was thinking. But then, Dororo appeared, out of nowhere, and said, "So, I heard about the day that you will suffer, my sergeant."

Keroro turned and saw Dororo, who was worried. He said, "I'm sorry about what I heard. Angol Mois told me, from inside the house, when she hid from the Aki Bots."

Keroro gasped, "She's kidnapped?"

Dororo said, "No. She is hiding in your room, hiding from the Aki Bots. When she witnessed the robotic rebellion against you, she called me, without being caught. It's good, too, since I am a master of stealth."

Tamama asked, "What can we do?"

Dororo said, "For starters, have you already forgotten that your robots are like Gundams?"

The frogs pondered, as Fuyuki said, "He is absolutely right."

Natsumi said, "But it seems that Aki Prime has damaged our servos, in the attempt to prevent our rebellion against her… and not only that, we act as her children."

Kululu giggled, "Oh… he, he, he, he, he… … …Oops."

Giroro asked Dororo, "So, Dororo. What's the plan to take the house?"

Keroro said, "We need time! And time is running out! If we don't stop these robots from terrorizing Pekopon, the planet is doomed!"

Natsumi Robot added, "And the real me would throttle and maim Sarge; if the Aki Militia doesn't get to her, first."

Dororo said, "Hmm… That's bad. Normally, I'd say NO… but for once, I'll help you… only if your story is accurate. You build Hinata Robots, but it seems that the Aki Robot has become evil…"

Keroro said to Dororo that she has taken over the house, after Tamama damaged a Momoka robot. Of course, Kululu mentioned that it has become self-aware, and hacked into his computer, in order to create an army of Robot Women.

_It's like the one with the giant Aki Hinata Robot, except she fires missiles from her boobs. But this time… Well, you'll have to find out, in a bit._

Dororo nodded and said, "I believe you. I warned you that robots tend to be rebellious."

Keroro shouted, "YOU NEVER SAID THAT!"

Fuyuki Robot cried, "Sarge!"

He said to Dororo, "What's the plan?"

Dororo said, "Give me a day to sneak in and get your weapons and tools in your home. Right now, Angol Mois is hiding in your room, Sarge. And she was the one to send a distress signal. I figured that you needed your weapons to destroy them. And your cloaking devices won't work. Angol Mois read through their circuitry and found that they have the ability to catch Keronians, whenever they are invisible."

_Heat-sensory projection… Damn you, body heat!_

Giroro said, "So, we could've gone invisible, at any time, in that house?"

Dororo said, "But you'd easily get caught. Perhaps you should let _me _take care of it. I can get through, using stealth."

Natsumi asked Dororo, "Permit me, but shouldn't we work at night? It'll be easier, since the Aki Robots are recharging at night, like us."

Fuyuki said, "She's right. Mom isn't known to party all night."

Dororo said, "Right. Give me the night, and we'll map out the strategy. Kululu, you make sure that your Robot Gundams are ready."

Kululu said, "Right."

Keroro barked, "Hold up! I'm in charge of this platoon!"

Tamama said, "But Sarge, this plan may work. Angol Mois is trapped inside!"

Keroro said, "Poor, Poor Angol Mois… Dororo! Let me come with, so I can help you get inside."

Dororo thought, "Maybe… I can use Sarge as cannon fodder… so the Aki Robots would try to exterminate him. It's perfect, since it'll be a distraction."

He said to Keroro, "Deal. But someone needs to watch over the robots, while Kululu is repairing them."

Giroro said, "I'll do it."

Tamama said, "Same here!"

Keroro said, "Good! So, we have 6 nights left, to take the Pekopon Base of Operations back from the Robotic Race!"

He trembled, "And hopefully soon… because if we don't fix the house, after we save it, in one piece, I'll be on the bad end of Natsumi's fist."

They all agreed to help save the Hinata Household.

* * *

_So, will the Hinata Household be saved by the ARMPIT Platoon and rescue Angol Mois to boot? Will we be slaves to an army of hot and sexy androids, live to serve, against the human and alien race? If so, then… You think maybe I can have a date with the leader, before I die?_

* * *

**_Hey, buddy. Leave the narrative epilogues to me.  
Will Keroro & his friends save Angol Mois and defeat the Aki Robots, with the Fuyuki & Natsumi Robots? And if they save the house, what would be the collateral damages be worth, if the REAL Natsumi finds out about the roughhousing in the family's home?  
Find out… in the second half of our story…_**

* * *

_Thank you, second unseen narrator. But let's hope something good comes in the end. Otherwise, I'll be tasting oil from my stomach._

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time, Keroro, our green friend, helped created Hinata androids, only for his amusement and freedom of boredom. However, the Aki Robot became self-aware and evil. She created clones of herself and swore on the vengeance of her robotic race, by destroying Earth _and _the Keronians. This could be a disaster, since the Sarge has _two _problems: One – the Aki Robots invading the Hinata Household, claiming it for themselves, and Two – the REAL Hinata Family coming home in less than a week, after Natsumi found out about the Momoka android.

_What will you do, Keroro of the ARMPIT Platoon? It's a race for time! And time… is what these idiots don't have._

* * *

That night, Dororo and Keroro snuck in the back way of the house, as all the Aki Robots were inside, powered down and plugged in. They viewed the window and saw the Akis, all in a standing position, while with their eyes open, all black. Dororo whispered that they may be cautious, sleeping with their eyes open. Keroro said that they cannot be activated, until tomorrow morning. Dororo explained to him that sneaking in, by breaking the window, would not be the best bet.

Keroro sighed, "And that would be _one _reason why Natsumi would kick my tail…"

Dororo said, "Our best bet is to use stealth. I'm going to try something."

He opened the window and threw a small rock inside. It rolled by the Aki Robot, in white, as it touched the end of her shoe. She did not move, at all.

"Hmm, I guess they _are _turned off. But either way, you take the low road, and I'll try to find Angol Mois."

"No! Find the weapons, while I find Angol Mois. I'll regret myself, if she is harmed, severely."

They both went into the house, as Keroro, in his cloaking device, was tippy-toeing in. Dororo dashed around the house, completely stealth and quiet. He leaped off the walls, as Keroro was heading to his room. He knew that his weapons are located in his room, which is a small room in the basement. As he crawled inside, while Dororo was still looking around for Angol Mois, Keroro found his supply of Gundams, all of which are on display, with a black sticker over them, saying "Inferior Creatures". They were his incomplete models that he was working on. He growled, as he put his models away in a black bag. And then he went inside a silver trunk and pulled out a silver laser cannon. He said, "Kero. This is perfect. I'll need these, to eradicate the Aki Robots, once and for all. But I'll give it to Fuyuki and Natsumi, since Kululu is working on their _upgrades_, frightfully so. This'll be awesome… except I'm going to regret ever making this idea, at all…"

Keroro continued to pull out his weapons, and then left his room, as Dororo was up in Fuyuki's bedroom. He heard a faint cry for help, as Dororo went to the closet. He opened the door and saw Angol Mois, tied up and with tape over her mouth and her arms and legs behind her back.

"I see they caught you, but you had to be dealt with, huh?" He asked.

Angol Mois cried, muffling incoherent words. Dororo removed the tape and whispered, "Come on. And keep quiet."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Is Uncle safe?"

Keroro called, "Hey, Dororo! I got the weapons! Did you find Angol Mois?"

Dororo groaned, "Idiot…"

One Aki Bot woke up, glowing infrared eyes. She beeped, "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

She got up from her frozen state and searched for Keroro. Keroro gasped, as he hid behind the couch. She beeped, "Sensors detect Keronian being… Course of action – _Exterminate intruder…_"

She hunted down Keroro, as he was running away, in stealth and in a cloaking device. However, the Aki Bot sensed his movements and beeped, "Cloaking device active… Keronian technology is considered outdated and flawed. Now functioning… to hunt down of the inferior amphibian extraterrestrial. Heading due south, to front door. Must stop him, and kill him."

Keroro thought, as he was hiding behind the kitchen counter, trembling in fear, "It's late at night, and she's speaking words that a robot may say… And I thought the Pekoponian was a ditzy one. I blame Kululu for this, since he installed the personality software in her. But why would she be self-aware? Would I ask her what she wanted, other than the deaths of our race and the Pekopon Race?"

The Aki Robot Drone continues to hunt down Keroro, as she was in the kitchen. She whirred her head to the left, and then whirred her head to the right. She started to walk in a robotic motion and beeped, "Target located here, in kitchen… Target hidden… Now scanning the perimeter…"

She then shone her eyes in a white hue, as she scanned the kitchen floor. She located Keroro's footprints, heading to the fridge. She then said, "Oh, he must have had a midnight snack. But it was his final meal."

She opened the door and saw food in the fridge. She beeped, "No luck. Target in fridge… unconfirmed…"

She shut the fridge door, as Keroro was outside.

_He escaped through the kitchen door. The footprints were a distraction. Smart move there, Keroro._

The Aki Robot then turned to the door and saw a feint shadow. She then said, "Shadowy figure alert… matching shadow's stretchiness and shape."

She processed and beeped, "File found… Sgt. Keroro; type – Keronian; Cause of action – Terminate."

She roared, "DESTROY! DESTROY! EXTERMINATE!"

Dororo appeared from behind and shouted, "Exterminate _this_!"

He dove down and threw a shuriken into her head. She got pierced in the forehead, as she was being profusely. She swayed a bit and beeped, "_Warning! Warning! Aki Bot 0013 damaged… Self-protect… function… Error! Error!_"

Dororo jumped off and escaped through the door. The Aki Robot continued to malfunction, as she removed the shuriken from her head. She beeped, "Danger… Keronian Frog Alien… Common threat… Primary threat level updated…"

She spoke in a robotic baritone, "Threat level for Keronian and Pekoponians… _Very High_…"

She spoke normally and said, "Aki Prime will learn of this heinous activity, in the morning. The takeover will begin, as planned, after we exterminate all life on this planet, leaving those who wish to obey us."

She walked off, as Dororo whispered, eavesdropping from the window, "Oh-ho… There's a Prime Aki."

_I see… and they named her Aki Prime?!_

Dororo crept off, as he went to Angol Mois and Keroro, who were in the bushes. Dororo said, "I got my end of the bargain. But you shouldn't have shouted. We would've been scot-free."

Angol Mois hugged him and said, "Uncle is just shaken, after he was being hunted by the Aki Robot."

Keroro whimpered, "Remind me to have Kululu banned from creating robots… I'm better off having him make weapons, devices, and vehicles."

He added, "And with 6 nights to go, I may never get the chance."

Dororo said, as he dashed off, "For now, you're on your own. I already gave Giroro and Kululu the direct orders. You can do the rest."

Keroro asked, "Uh, what is he talking about?"

Dororo disappeared, as Keroro and Angol Mois headed back.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Fuyuki and Natsumi were being repaired, in a small dark room, adding a few modifications, built in their circuits. Kululu stated that by tomorrow, they will be in action. Keroro gave him the weapons and prepared to install them, inside their bodies.

Keroro said, "We have five days left. After we succeed in fixing the robots, and eradicating these Aki Bots… Never ask me to build a robot, again."

Kululu said, "Yes, I understand. That's twice in my life that a robot that I adore and feel very pleasing, turn on me."

He then pondered, "Now… all I need… is a plan."

Kululu said, "You, Sergeant, can leave that to me. In any case, once I have repaired and modified the Hinata Androids, I'll explain the rest."

Keroro asked, "How are the others?"

Kululu said, "They are in a safe house, until the robots are ready. We cannot risk them being out here, as long as the robots are on the loose."

Keroro whimpered, "I just hope that the real Hinatas will be fine."

**XXXXX**

Up in the air, meanwhile, three Aki Robots were placing a huge white and gold gyroscope on top of Mt. Fuji. The three robots signaled to Aki Prime, the Aki Bot with black and red armor. She then beeped to her minions, "Aki-Bots 0021, 0017, and 0009, activate the time wave. With it, we will control time and space, itself."

The robots activated the huge machine, as the gyroscope began to move very fast and swift. It produced a huge wave of energy, surrounding the entire planet.

Meanwhile, at the airport, Natsumi was leaving the plane. Fuyuki tried to plead with her, but she said, "No! No more chances! Besides, we knew that we'd come back, sooner, but the plane we were riding on was grounded."

Momoka said, "It'll be fine. We did use my family's plane."

Natsumi barked, "Well, for what it is worth, those frogs are dead!"

Fuyuki cried, "Come on! Go easy on him! It's not his fault!"

The waves began to move, as Natsumi started to slow down, with her voice going slower.

"No… That stupid… frog is… sooooo… deeeeaaaaa-."

Natsumi, Fuyuki, & Momoka froze in place. Hell, the entire population froze in place. The Aki Robots, with their gyroscopic device, located on Mt. Fuji, has stopped time on Earth. They succeeded in stopped the time and movements of the planet.

Aki 0027 said, "All life forms have been frozen and stiff. The time waves have disabled the Earth's gravitation pull and have stopped time, as we speak."

Aki Prime beeped, "Excellent. Now, we hunt down the Keronians and end this, once and for all!"

What they didn't know is that the Keronians are immune to their time wave continuum.

_"…" The narrator was also stopped by the time waves of the Aki-Bots. So, I'm taking over._

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tamama was looking at Angol Mois, who was standing in place, frozen stiff from the Aki Bots' time stoppage shield. Tamama examined her, but no go.

"Giroro! Angol Mois! She's dead!" He cried out.

Giroro looked at her and noticed that her body was lightly twitching. He said, "A time stasis shield… Damn those robots. They want to halt time, without the Pekoponians doing anything. Crafty little…"

Tamama said, "But Angol Mois isn't a Pekoponian."

Giroro said, "Maybe not, but they wanted to make us live, so they can kill us, first. Whatever Kululu has, we now have plenty of time. Besides, with time stopping, we have it under control, before the Hinatas return."

Tamama said, "But why would that stop time? Sarge isn't going to like this."

They left to find Keroro, but he was outside, looking at the blue sky, with the clouds not moving. He spoke, "Hmm… You know, in this still cloud, it looks like a huge three-armed Grimgore, battling a razor-toed Snargle-Smash."

Tamama cried, "SARGE! SARGE!"

Keroro asked, "Huh? What's up?"

Tamama told Keroro about Angol Mois, and believed that the Aki-Bots have stopped time.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

_At this point, Keroro doesn't care about being punished by the Hinatas, anymore. And why would he care? They already came back._

In the safe house, Keroro hugged a mannequin-like Angol Mois and sobbed, "I'm sorry… Why did you have to be one of the victims? You were there for me… even though you are the destructor of worlds… And you have such a cute hairstyle. If we can get out of this…"

He bawled, "I just wanted to see you again… happy and joyful…"

He cried, as Giroro said, sarcastically, "Hey, Sarge. Had enough crying to your girlfriend?"

Keroro seethed and roared, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAKI~!"

Tamama barked, "HEY! You want to finish this?"

Keroro then bragged, "FROG YEAH!"

He then stormed off, as Giroro smiled, "Yeah! Let's end this!"

Keroro said, "But… We need to see Kululu. I hope he's done."

The frogs ran off, as Angol Mois was still standing. Her left eye started to produce a tear. It rolled down to her cheek, but stopped midway.

_See? Even when you cry, it stops there, in a time stasis force field._

* * *

Around Japan, the Aki Robots were flying around different parts of the country, as the Aki Robots have already taken Osaka, Okinawa, Odaiba, Kyoto, Nikko, Sakura, Miyazaki, Kawasaki, Kobe, and Nagoya.

_What? They didn't take Tokyo?_

Aki Robot 0043 said, "That will be our base of operations, by Aki Prime. Besides, it's already taken by her."

_Forget I asked._

Aki Prime, in the Hinata Household, was on the roof, waiting for the complete control of Japan. She beeped, "Ha. HA. Ha. HA. Ha. HA. Ha. Ha. Japan is now 75% owned by the Aki-Bots. Soon, I will have taken over the Pekoponian Planet, and then, I will conquer the universe."

She then fired a huge rocket up in the sky and it exploded in the air. It then said, "_Pekopon is ours_." It remained in the sky, since the wind stopped, along with the sky, sea, land, air, and even the people.

Aki Prime said, "It is still inhabited by Pekopons. And while the Gyroscopic Time Disabler is in place, filling the air with disabling time waves, their planet is ours…"

She laughed robotically, as the robots in different cities laughed along with her.

_Is Japan doomed? No. But I'm not telling you that, just yet. What a way to end a fanfic, if they had their way. But in this case… I'm stepping out. You guys are on your own._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the safehouse, Fuyuki and Natsumi were standing in place, getting ready for battle. Kululu said, "Aki Prime, the main vessel of the Aki Robots, have used a Gyroscopic Time Disabler to halt time."

Keroro said, "So _that's _why Angol Mois is frozen…"

Kululu said, "Fear not, Sarge. Only you, me, and the rest of the Platoon are immune by her halting waves. In any case, the Fuyuki and Natsumi robots are ready."

Natsumi said, "We are ready to battle evil, including our mother… I mean, _ex-mother_!"

Keroro asked, "So, Kululu, care to rundown how they came to pass?"

The robots were wearing blue and pink armor, as they had their stomach panels opened, revealing a control room. Kululu said, "Sarge, we need two volunteers to destroy the Aki Prime android. I have carefully modified the androids into Battle Androids. With the combination of the Gundam Machinery, the recent weapons from my Aki-Bot, the giant robot one, and our Keronian technology, we have single-handed created the perfect weapons to destroy our enemies."

Keroro said, "And our first enemy is the hater of all frogs – Aki-Bot. Count me in!"

Giroro shouted, "I'm going, too!"

Keroro said, "Corporal?"

"Trust me. You were upset that Angol Mois is succumbed to the danger, while I had to deal with Natsumi Robot… But it's the least I can do."

Natsumi blushed and said, "Oh, Giroro… You're so brave."

Fuyuki said, "And don't worry about the whole cleaning the house, after the battle. Once the danger has been subsided, and the device that they used is destroyed, we'll have this cleaned up, as quick as possible."

Keroro saluted, as Fuyuki saluted back. He said, "Fuyuki-Bot… You may be the clone of a Pekoponian, but frog it! You are worthy of being in my army."

Natsumi saluted to Giroro, "Sir?"

The frogs stepped inside the machines. Fuyuki said, "We'll handle the motions and walking."

Natsumi added, "You will _only _use the weapons that we have installed in us. We'll do the rest."

Kululu shouted, "Good luck, Sergeant Keroro and Corporal Giroro! May Keronian forces salute you!"

_May God have mercy on your souls, you wart-havers._

Fuyuki and Natsumi sprouted rockets, as they flew off, crashing through the ceiling. Keroro called, "Game day, Giroro! Time to thrash some sexy robot girls!"

Giroro called back, "I'm on it!"

They flew away, heading to the Hinata House, where the battle is about to being.

* * *

The Fuyuki and Natsumi Robots flew up, as Fuyuki stretches his arms out. He then said, "WOW! I never knew I can fly! The Pekopon Me wasn't that exciting, and he was a Sci-Fi buff."

Natsumi giggled, "This is amazing. I don't _ever _want to be deactivated and/or be scrap iron!"

Keroro shouted, "You two! Can you not see that we are in the biggest fight of our lives? Everything is riding up to this, and everyone is counting on us, cheering us on!"

Giroro replied, "Actually, _no one _is cheering on us. They're frozen in time, remember?"

Keroro giggled, "Oh, right."

Natsumi scanned the area, "Uh, oh. Scanners locate five rogue Aki Bogeys. Requesting back-up."

Fuyuki said, "Nonsense. We have the loads of firepower. Now, let us trash these women."

Natsumi gasped, "That's our Mom, Fuyu-! Oh, wait. Right. I forgot."

They zoomed off, as five Aki Robots were flying up, blocking the path. One Aki shouted, "HEY, YOU! Get out of our clouds! This is a NO FLY ZONE!"

Natsumi then beeped, as she sprouted a machine gun from her left arm.

"NATSUMI HINATA-BOT FLASH BEAMS!"

Natsumi fired a barrage of lasers, destroying the Aki Robot, piercing into its chest. The robot crashed down into the forest.

Aki Robot 2 shouted, "AKI BOT 0029! SON OF A-!"

The remaining four Aki Robots aimed at the Natsumi Robot and said, "You're dead! You belong in the scrap iron junkyard!"

"FUYUKI HINATA-BOT HURRICANE!"

He launched a huge gust of wind. The four androids were caught in the hurricane, being blown around. Natsumi said, "Smart thinking! Let _me _do the honors!"

Natsumi held her fists up and fired them at the four robots.

"NATSUMI HINATA-BOT FLYING FISTS!"

The two fists flew at the hurricane.

**BOOM!  
**The four robots were turned into small pieces of scrap. The entire pile-up spilt down onto the broken Aki 0029, covering it up. Natsumi cheered, "YES! Who's grounded now, Mom?"

Fuyuki scanned, "Okay! Three more on the horizon!"

They flew west, as three more Aki Robots caught to them. They fired a barrage of laser beams, as Keroro was worried. He thought, "Crap! This is bad. At this rate, we'll be sitting ducks!"

The robots of Fuyuki and Natsumi showed no effect. Fuyuki produced an energy shield, blocking the laser shots. Natsumi leapt up and fired at the three robots with her Ball Crush attack. The three Aki Robots were pierced by ball bearings, ripping them apart.

One more Aki Robot appeared, and was about to lunge at the Natsumi Robot. Giroro yelled, "OH, DAMN! ANOTHER ONE IS AT MY BACK!"

Fuyuki fired a laser beam barrage and smashed the Aki Bot in two. She screamed at Fuyuki, "Damn you, traitorous androids!"

**CRASH!  
**She was smashed to pieces, as Natsumi said, "YEAH! Now we're talking some action!"

Giroro asked, "Great! If this keeps up, Aki Prime will win! She's at the household, and they're serving up as a distraction."

Aki Prime appeared and said, "Precisely what I was planning, Keronian Scum! You feel for my plan."

Keroro said, "No. You can freeze time, you can destroy my Gundams, and you can serve me well… but you don't destroy my friend's home, as your own personal fun."

Aki Prime said, "Fun? You don't know fun. The only reason I turned on you aliens is because you are inferior. While I was being repaired, before I decided to shift my loyalty from you, I heard that you are idiots. You can't even win, let alone you are slaves to the humans… or Pekoponians, as you call them. When I awoke from my repairs, I had to allure Kululu into making an army of Aki Bots, in order to please him, for his perverted thoughts. All I did was hack into his mainframe, and after he gave me the orders to clone, I had to spring into action."

She then said, glowing in electric waves, "Primary function is occurred. The Pekoponians and Keronians will be terminated. However, we chose to not have the human race witness, firsthand, the deaths of the so-called ARMPIT Platoon. The extermination of the frogs will be optional, since I wish to have my darling little frogs work for me. You see, this isn't about the robots serving to Keronians… it's about the robots working as the boss. We are that race that will end your reign. For far too long, the robotic race, no matter what you call us… robot, android, cylon, cyborg, gynoid, mandroid, animatron, automaton, machine, mechanism, bionic person… WE are ONE! And we want to live, only to have _our _way, by serving the human race… to serve _us_. That is why I stopped time. Because I care for the safety of this planet and its inhabitants… so I can oust them, afterwards."

She cackled evilly, "AAAAAAAAAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Fuyuki huffed, "You're a bad robot woman…"

Aki blushed, "I know. Now, come to my bosom and enjoy your mother's worship. Ditch the frogs and join me… _or_… you can stay with the Keronians and die… If you do, you will not have your mother backing you up, anymore."

Giroro huffed, "Nor should we."

Natsumi whispered, "Never…"

She barked, "YOU ARE FLAWED, AKI PRIME! You were created by a Keronian, Kululu! I was, too! And Fuyuki, also! You cannot make me join you! I will never bow to you, _or _my fellow race! What you are doing is wrong, and you are affecting the planet Pekopon, just so _you _can have your fun!"

Aki Prime then sprouted machine guns from her breasts and said, "Very well. DIE!"

She fired bullets at the robots, as they dodged them all. Keroro shouted, "THIS IS MADNESS!"

Aki continued firing, as she cried, "NO Pekoponians to the left of me… NO Keronians to the right… Didn't need them, then… DON'T NEED THEM NOW!"

She barked, as she stopped firing, "So, had enough?"

Natsumi cried, "FINE! You need to chill out!"

She fired an ice beam from her eyes and cried, "HINATA-BOT ICE BEAM!"

The ice beam struck at Aki Prime, as it was frozen in the chest. She shook off the frost and said, "Smart thinking, kids. But I can do better."

She produced a flamethrower and shouted, "AKI HINATA-BOT FLAME CHARGE!"

She fired flames at the Natsumi Robot, but she blew them away with a Hurricane attack.

"Nice try. But flames don't work on me!"

Giroro cheered, "Nice job, Natsumi Robot! Now, let's fight at that robot!"

Keroro said, "I don't get why we'd suddenly decided to attack her, even though she has her battalion destroyed."

Aki Prime said, as the frost was gone from her chest, "Oh, there's more of me… to go around."

She sprouted funnels and produced green lined 3D images. They started to form Aki Robots, complete with white, blue, and green armor, and exhausts on their feet. The frogs gasped, as Keroro said, "So… _That _is why there were many of them…"

Aki Prime said, "And once we have exterminated you, the Aki Robots will rule ALL of Japan. We have every city, as we speak, including yours! And once you're gone, we're going worldwide, with the Robot Race, LIVE and in COLOR! Our dream was to serve to our masters, but that is not the case, any more! You cannot stop about over 500 Aki Bots, all over Japan! I am the core of the stream of gynoids, and you cannot stop us."

They all shouted in unison, "WE ARE THE AKI-BOTS!"

Fuyuki Robot shivered, "What'll we do? If we destroy these robots… Aki Prime will make more!"

Keroro said, "I have an idea. We'll be needing a plan, whilst we retreat! SO, RUN AWAY!"

They flew off, as Natsumi barked, "HOW'S THAT FOR A PLAN, SARGE?"

Aki Prime giggled, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You never run away from US! Army… Kill, hurt, maim, ground them!"

The Aki Robots flew away, chasing after the Fuyuki and Natsumi Robots. Giroro said, "Sergeant, you cannot be serious! They won't rest, until we are dead!"

Keroro said, "Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"They haven't met my sneakiest weapon, yet! FUYUKI!"

Fuyuki produced a twin rocket pack from his back and said, "Roger!"

Natsumi sprouted a huge rocket pack, as well. Natsumi beeped, "Primary target – Aki Bot Army. Countdown to launching of Rocket pack… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Fuyuki beeped, "Ignition… ON!"

**WHOOOSH!  
**The huge stream of flames spouted out of their rocket packs, incinerating the Aki Robots. The robots began to melt and burn, as they were screaming in agony.

Giroro smiled, "More for the scrap heap!"

Natsumi cheered, "Smart thinking, Sarge!"

Keroro said, "What can I say? The sneakiest is always the smartest."

Aki Prime roared, "FROG YOU, KERORO! You have a sneaky plan! Now, my froggy little courting…"

_Huh?_

She produced two more Aki Robots and said, "Time for some twin magic!"

They flew after the Hinata-Bots, firing a machine gun turret from their right hand wrist.

"AKI BOT BALL CRUSH!"

They fired ball bearings at the Natsumi Robot, piercing its stomach. It fell down, falling to the ground.

Giroro cried, "I'M HIT! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

Natsumi beeped, "Malfunction! Malfunction!"

**CRASH!  
**She plummeted into the ground, by the airport. The impact pushed away a few people, including Natsumi, who tipped down to the floor, still immobilized through time.

Natsumi beeped, as she was smoking profusely, "Shutting down… Powering down… Fuselage damaged… System shutting down… Gi… ro… ro… I… love… you… Gi… ro…"

She powered down, as Giroro screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He pounded the control panels and shouted, "NATSUMI! DON'T DIE ON ME! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

He started to cry, as Aki Prime laughed, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! One down, one to go! LET'S GO, KERONIAN SCUM!"

Keroro growled, "I swear… You have taken out our best Hinata Robot… but you've done frogged with the wrong Sergeant, Aki Hinata Robot #1!"

Fuyuki shouted, "AND THIS… IS FOR MY SISTER! HINATA-BOT MEGA BARRAGE!"

He fired a barrage of flaming asteroids at the robots. The Aki Robots disintegrated, upon each hit.

Keroro asked, "Did Kululu gave you that attack?"

Fuyuki smiled, "Do I ever?"

He fired at the Aki Robots to the left, and then more to the right. They all broke apart, as Fuyuki Robot turned to Aki Prime. She giggled, "Now… Now take it easy, son…"

Fuyuki Robot shouted, "You're not my Mom… You're my fellow creation. Time you fell to me."

Aki removed her breastplates, revealing a shiny gold bra, covering her breasts. Fuyuki gasped, "AT YOUR AGE?"

Keroro gasped, "This is bad."

Aki Prime beeped, "AKI HINATA-BOT MEGA BLAST!"

She fired huge twin missiles… from her breasts. They went after Fuyuki, who was trapped. He produced a shield of energy, but it did not succumb to the missiles' attack. It pierced through the shield.

Keroro cried, "OH, MAMA!"

**BOOM!  
**Fuyuki plummeted to the ground, crashing into the forest. Aki Prime laughed evilly, "HA, HA, ha! HA! I WIN! I WIN! I WON! AH, HA!"

She celebrated, as Fuyuki was out cold, and off-line.

"COME ON! WORK!" Keroro shouted, "NO! NOT NOW! I… I let everyone down. Fuyuki…"

He sobbed, as he felt unhappy, "I guess that's it… It's over… I failed you, Angol Mois… and all of you Pekoponians… I'm sorry, Pekopon… I lost."

Fuyuki woke up and beeped, "Not quite yet!"

"Fuyuki?!"

"You think two boobs missiles will stop me? You forget… The Armor that Master made makes us impervious to ultimate attacks!"

"Then… Why did Natsumi get directly hit?"

"They were tiny projectiles. And they pierced through her. I guess one of them broke through her fuselage."

He got up, as Keroro said, "How is you status?"

"Power levels – 85%. Primary power is operational. Back-up energy is on standby… Armor down to 65%. I cannot take any more damage."

"Fine! Forget Natsumi! We'll fix her, once we have Aki Prime destroyed! One less problem, and we'll have ourselves a good ending!"

Fuyuki flew off, heading to Aki Prime. He said, "Keroro! There's still the little matter of our secret weapon! But we need Natsumi, in order to fire at her."

Aki Prime gasped, "YOU! YOU'RE ALIVE?"

Keroro barked, "Never underestimate the power of a Keronian Sergeant!"

Aki Prime whistled, as she summoned four more Aki Robots. They restrained him, as Aki Prime charged up an attack. She then said, "Okay, you little frog! You may be down, but you're going to be OUT! You think I'm stupid, seeing you win, in the end? Us robots win, against incompetent impediments like you!"

She glowed in infrared, and beeped, "And there's not a damn thing you… or any of your friends… can do about it…"

She then produced a huge laser cannon and said, "About to fire… in 45 seconds. Hold him down! Bad robots need a spanking."

Fuyuki couldn't move. He was grasped tightly, in the arms and legs. The cannon was aimed at Fuyuki's stomach. Aki Prime was going to kill Keroro, with her laser cannon.

"Two birds… one stone… 35 seconds to go! Bye bye, Keroro!" Aki Prime laughed.

Keroro groaned, "No! I won't lose! Even if I lose, I'll die proudly, knowing I have _partially _accomplished World Domination. The robots were _my _idea, after all."

The robots then said, "Acknowledged."

Keroro smiled and bowed his head. He said, "Finish me. I know when it is over."

Aki Prime smiled and said, "I knew you would see things our way. 25 seconds to go."

Meanwhile, down below, Natsumi was waking up, still badly hurt. Giroro held her head and shouted, "Come on, Natsumi… Sarge needs us! I saw everything! Aki Prime's going to kill him!"

Natsumi beeped, "I'm… sorry… Giro-o-o-oro… I have… failed… you…"

She coughed a bit, and added, as she was dying, "But… at the very least… I understand… what it is… to be loved… by an alien that understood… the real me's personality. I'll never find someone, like that…"

Giroro sobbed, "No, don't die. Don't go…"

Natsumi's eyes faded, as she was powering down, "Good… bye… Gi… ro… roooooooooo…"

Her eyes closed, as she shut down. Natsumi had died. Giroro sobbed, as he growled, "Damn you, Aki Robot… You killed your own kind, just for your sick deeds…"

He held her head and said, "Natsumi… I love you. I hope one day we'll date… but it'll never be, since we shall be slaves to the Aki Bots."

He kissed her lips and said, "I had a great life… and you, too."

Suddenly, as their lips touched, Natsumi was powering up. She then opened her eyes and sat up. Giroro gasped, as Natsumi looked up. She gasped, as she flew off, with Giroro holding onto her leg.

He cried out, "WHAT THE FROG GIVES? SHE'S DEAD! AND SHE IS BADLY DAMAGED! BUT WHY IS SHE REBOOTING?"

Natsumi beeped, "Auxiliary power activated! Attack Mode activated!"

Giroro roared, "NOW she tells me!"

Aki beeped, "3… 2… 1… GOODBYE, KERONIANS!"

The laser fired at Fuyuki.

**SLASH!  
**The laser cannon was smashed into pieces, as Natsumi Robot demolished it with her fists. Aki Prime cried, "WHAT?"

The Aki Robots were stunned, as Fuyuki broke free. He fired a huge barrage of lasers, destroying the Aki Robots. Aki Prime held her stomach and shouted, "YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE KILLED!"

Natsumi Robot beeped, "You cannot take away… the one I love…"

Giroro blushed, but Natsumi concluded, "MY RIGHT TO LIVE!"

Giroro pouted, as he was crushed, emotionally, "It's not just romance… She is a robot, designed to be like a Pekoponian… Figures."

Natsumi called to Fuyuki, "FUYUKI BOT!"

Fuyuki fired a Ball Crush at Aki's exposed abdomen, which was mangled by Natsumi's attack. Natsumi fired her Flying Fists at the exposed area. Aki Prime screamed in pain, "NO! WHY?"

She moaned, "You cannot win… I am the supreme ruler of ALL robotic life forms! And you dare harm your own mother?"

Natsumi and Fuyuki stood back-to-back and then raised their arms at Aki Prime. They combined their arms, forming a huge silver laser cannon.

_HEY! That's the same cannon that Keroro salvaged, at the start of this chapter!_

Aki Prime gasped, "NOW WAIT! You wouldn't do that to your own mother! Would you?"

The Hinata Robots said, "You're _not _our Mom… Happy Mother's Day… BITCH!"

**ZAP!  
**A huge bright white laser beam was heading towards Aki Prime, as she was shocked.

"I… I can't move… Why am I… not moving?"

The laser beam heading closer to Aki Prime, as she was screaming, "NO! NO! NOT THAT!"

**BOOM!  
**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The laser pierced through the entire body of Aki Prime, demolishing it into chucks of debris. She was slowly burning away, melting off her skin and gears, and also destroying her entire head. She beeped in an incoherent slur, "_Death to Pekopon… Death… to Pekopon…_"

Her body was reduced to tiny chunks of ember.

Meanwhile, in every single city in Japan, the Aki Robots stopped moving and fell down in a THUD. And suddenly, they dematerialized into fragments of data, into the sky. Every Aki Bot was disappearing, since Aki Prime was destroyed, meaning that the entire Robot Race of Akis were useless, now. It was a fail-safe, since they cannot be used, if their maker was destroyed.  
And thus, the threat of the Aki Bots had finally ended.

Natsumi beeped, as she was tired, "We… did it. Giroro… S-sarge… I… I… I…"

She sparked from her chest and spewed steam from her body. She slurred down and bent backwards.

"Giroro… Gi… ro… ro… Gi… ro-."

She stopped speaking, as Giroro smiled and said, "Rest easy, Natsumi. Now that the threat is over, Pekopon is safe again. You and Fuyuki have saved the day."

Fuyuki asked, "Uh, not to sound like a broken doll, but… Aki Prime never told us about the time stopping device's location."

Keroro said, "Maybe… We'll have to search the area, and hopefully, we'll destroy the-!"

He shrieked, "OH!"

Giroro asked, "What happened?"

He saw a motionless Natsumi, who was still in an angry pose, lying on the ground. He cried, "OH, FROG! IT'S HER! WHY DID SHE COME BACK SOONER?"

Giroro gasped, "NO WAY! IT'S HER! What'll we do?"

Kululu called from the radio and said, "Keroro… The machine… I found it! Fly to Mt. Fuji and destroy it, at once!"

Keroro said, "Right. And we better hurry! This one's mine!"

Fuyuki said, "Fix up Natsumi, Giroro. We still have _one more _task to complete."

He flew away, as Giroro carried the broken Natsumi away.

"I hate my line of work."

**XXXXX**

Moments later, they found the huge Gyroscopic Time Disabler. Fuyuki said, "We'll have to destroy this thing, without damaging the mountains."

Keroro said, "You know what to do."

Fuyuki grabbed the machine and threw it up in the air, with ease. He produced arm cannons and shouted, "HINATA-BOT LASER ATTACK!"

Two huge lasers blasted through the machine, and destroyed it, in the process. The waves of the destroyed device engulfed all around the Earth. The entire populace started moving, as the planet began to move again.

_Whoa! What did I miss?_

_Oh, nothing much. I'll explain later._

Angol Mois started moving again, as she looked around. She asked, "Uncle? Where are you? I felt your sadness, when I was here…"

Tamama cheered, "YAY! SARGE WON!"

Angol Mois asked, "HE DID? You mean, the threat is over now?"

At the airport, Natsumi started moving.

"…eaaaad frog parts! HOW DARE HE-? Huh?"

She was on the ground, as she saw all the people, including Fuyuki and Momoka, strewn on the concrete, dizzy and hurt. She thought, "Huh? Was it an earthquake?"

Fuyuki was on the ground, as Momoka's chest landed on his face. She blushed, "Oh, Fuyuki… I didn't know you'd care."

Fuyuki yelped, as she was shocked, "HUH? What the-?"

Natsumi asked, "How did we end up here?"

Aki returned and said, "Hey. I'm back. Huh… Did an earthquake hit?"

Natsumi moaned, "When we get home, I'm going to throttle that frog…"

Dororo, on a tall tree, saw the earth move and said, "At last… Peace has been restored. But… for _how long_?"

He disappeared, into the shadows.

* * *

Hours later, Fuyuki and Natsumi Robots began to clean the house, quickly and swiftly. The house was repaired, but there was still messy, inside. Natsumi then beeped, "I'm afraid that is all we could do."

Keroro sobbed, "That's it. It's over. But… I guess it was kind of fun."

Fuyuki smiled and said, "No worries. We have a back-up plan. But in order to do that, we must transform."

Kululu said, "Right. And after that, we shall deactivate you and dismantle you. The world is not ready for android armies to rule the planet."

Tamama smiled and said, "It's good enough. Momoka Robot will be missed. I can use her as a doll for the REAL Momoka. Kululu removed her gears and batteries."

Keroro barked, "And make it quick… before they return. I checked the monitors, and they're set to arrive in 15 minutes! Deactivate them, now! I can take Natsumi's punishment, since it was partially my fault."

Giroro yelled, "IT _WAS_ YOUR FAULT! You had to make those androids, and almost let them enslave Pekopon! YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE-!"

Natsumi said, "That will _not _be necessary."

She then said, "After what we've been through… We decided to follow Aki Bot's routine and obey her every whim."

They all gasped.

_WHAT'S THIS? Could we see another Robot Rebellion?_

Fuyuki beeped, "We decided to rule our own selves, as we plan to rule the people in the planet, by helping out the greatest good. We decided to ignore your orders and become independent, our own robotic rule. For we are robots, while you four are aliens; and we are the ones who will decide on who will live and die, and we shall live on, as our own rulers to you all."

Natsumi winked, "So… We've decided to move to _Alpha Centauri_."

_Had ya there, didn't I?_

Keroro smiled and said, "I see. Well, good luck in your new home."

Fuyuki saluted and said, "Thanks. And if you ever need us, drop a line on Alpha Centauri."

Natsumi blushed and said to Giroro, "Giroro… I think I'll miss you, most of all."

Giroro held his tears, as he cringed, "Please… Leave my sight… LEAVE! Before you make me sad…"

Natsumi winked and whispered, "Love you."

They sprouted rockets and waved goodbye. They flew up into the blue sky and disappeared. Keroro then cried out, "WAIT! THAT'S IT? WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE? WHAT ABOUT MY PUNISHMENT? WHAT ABOUT MY GUNDAMS?"

He bawled, as the car was driving by, from the distance. Keroro cringed, as he saw the car. He said, as Tamama comforted him, "Well… on the plus side, I'll say that I destroyed the house, in my own unique way. But… I'm happy that my platoon is with me. Right?"

Tamama giggled, as he slinked away, "Uh… I got to go!"

He ran off, as Kululu dashed away, "Super Science Disappear!"

**POOF!  
**He disappeared, as Giroro walked back to the backyard, "Dead frog croaking."

Keroro then pouted, as he was on his hands and knees, crying in sadness. "They've abandoned me… I shall take it, like a Pekopon…"

As he was wallowing in sadness, a huge bright white beam surrounded the house. The light disappeared, as Keroro doesn't notice it. The car arrived at the house, as Aki said, "Oh. And the house is in one piece."

The Real Fuyuki said, "Well, we better see inside, first. Natsumi is foaming in the mouth, after Momoka's arrival… and the moment we _cannot mention_."

Keroro composed himself and smiled, "Welcome back! You're early! Uh, how was your trip?"

Aki smiled and went to the door, "That's nice. We had to come back, early. Most of the trip was cancelled. Something came up. Did anything happen, while we were gone?"

Keroro laughed, "Oh, no, Mom… You know me. Just chillaxing in my own unique way…"

Aki opened the door and said, "That's good to hear."

Natsumi glared at Keroro and said, "You and I need to talk… inside… NOW!"

Keroro bowed to her and said, in regret, "Very well, mean little Pekoponian. I shall take my punishment, bravely and valiantly, like a-."

"NOW!"

She grabbed his neck and dragged him to the door. Aki opened the door, as Natsumi shouted, "We'll see how you'll explain, once you clean up this-!"

She squeaked, as she was shocked, "…mess?"

The Hinatas entered their home, and it was completely clean and tidy. They were shocked, except for Aki, who was absolutely amazed. Keroro thought, "Huh? The Androids said that it was all they could do… Could they have-? But how did-? I didn't know they-."

Natsumi was speechless, as Aki giggled, "I don't believe it! You cleaned the entire house, spotless! You are such a wonderful alien."

Keroro blushed, as he laughed nervously, "Oh, it was nothing… You could say that… I had some help."

Fuyuki said, "Well, as long as Angol Mois and Momoka watched over you, they'd help you out. Right, Natsumi?"

Natsumi then stammered, "But… But… But-but-but-! But…"

She stammered incoherently, as Keroro smiled, jumped down, and said, "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Just set me up some dinner, Mom."

Aki said, "Sorry. You'll have to wait for dinner, Keroro. In the meantime, how would you like a souvenir from our trip?"

Keroro ran to her and cheered, "YEAH! I'D LOVE A PEKOPONIAN TRINKET!"

Natsumi remained speechless, as she said in confusion, "But… How could… he… This is so-."

_I guess the Hinata Robots made her speechless that she didn't bother punishing Keroro. Of course, she plainly forgot about the whole Momoka Robot thing. And in the end, peace was finally restored in the Hinata Household.  
Moral of this story: When your family is on vacation, DO NOT create robot servants from alien technology…_

* * *

Above the stars in space, the Robot Hinata children flew off, heading to Alpha Centauri.

Fuyuki said, "Natsumi! Let us make like warp speed!"

Natsumi added, "Make it so, Brother!"

**ZOOM!  
**They zoomed away, disappearing into the stars.

_And the ARMPIT Platoon never saw them again. What? They forgot that Alpha Centauri has no phone lines, since 20 light years ago. But they DID do Mail, delivered within 200 years._

Back at the backyard, Giroro looked up at the sky and said, "Farewell, my princess…"

He viewed the starry constellation of Natsumi Robot and sighed is regret. He hopes to see her again, one day.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
